I Do Love You! Rikuroku
by Waterwitch778
Summary: Roxas has come to live with his aunt and his cousin, Sora, waiting for him there is a heart broken Riku having still not quite gotten over his first love!
1. Chapter 1

I do love you! By Waterwitch778

HI! This is the first chapter of my first story!

Enjoy!

Saturday:  
>What the hell am I doing here? Thought Roxas as he stared out of the train window! Roxas' life was now taking a unexpected turn for he was now on his way to his aunt's house where he would be living for the next two years until he graduated! Leaving friends (Hayner, Olette, Pence and Xion) and, sadly, his family behind. Roxas was being sent away from home because his father, Ansem, had lost his job and then fled, leaving Roxas and his brother, Cloud, behind! Cloud, being at college, was able to stay in their home town with his boyfriend, Zack, while Roxas was shipped off to his aunt's house.<br>His aunt wasn't married but she did have a son in Roxas' year at high school, Sora! When they were kids they had gotten along fine but there was Sora's friend, Riku, who Roxas hadn't gotten on with at all!

Everything was fine between him and Riku until THE event (Roxas called it this because he saw no other way to describe it!) it was after this when Riku had started acting cold towards him! He supposed he hadn't helped the matter by avoiding Riku but it was so awkward between them and Sora was started to be able to tell something was up! Roxas had been so glad to go home after that summer and the next year he had begged his father not to make him go! Since that day Roxas had been replaying and replaying THE event over and over again in his head!

flashback:

"Hey Roxas! Will you hurry up already?" called Sora up the stairs.  
>"Just a minute Sora!" yelled Roxas whilst rummaging through his suitcase.<br>He was so caught up in ransacking his room he didn't notice a tall silver-haired figure in the doorway.  
>"Roxas..." it said softly.<br>Roxas' head jerked up at the sound of his name.  
>"Oh Riku! It's only you!" cried Roxas grinning at the figure in the doorway. "Boy you gave me a fright!"<br>Riku slowly enter the room and said "Roxas I have something to tell you and since you're leaving on Saturday! I figured it was now or never!"  
>"Well go on then! Don't keep me in suspense." joked Roxas as sat down on the edge of the bed.<br>"Roxas...I love you! I have since the first day we met and you don't have to return my feelings but at least acknowledge them!"  
>Roxas sat completely frozen. Riku loved him? But Riku was the most popular boy in the entire eighth grade (or so he had been told by Sora but it wasn't hard to believe seeing as Riku was very attractive)! This must be a joke! Riku's just joking! I better laugh it off thought a terrified Roxas.<br>"Hahahaha! Good one Riku! Did you and Sora plan this? I bet Sora has been planning this for weeks!" laughed Roxas leaping off the bed and then wobbling.  
>"What are you on about Roxas? I do love you!" cried Riku rather angrily attempting to catch hold of Roxas' shoulder's. Roxas tried to push him away but instead fell back onto the bed.<br>"You're going a little far with whole joke thing aren't you?" said Roxas slowly standing up and hoping that this was just a very elaborate joke!  
>"This is not a joke Roxas! I love you! How many times do you want me to say it? I love you! I love you! I love you! I love YOU!"<br>"Stop it Riku you're scaring me!" whimpered Roxas the fear finally showing on his face.  
>"Do you want me to prove that I love you because I will!" cried Riku lunging forward and capture Roxas lips with his own then pushing him against the wall.<br>Roxas not knowing what to do, shoved Riku away, hard!  
>"Why...you...me...that?" whispered Roxas back still against the wall. Quivering he slid down into a sitting position!<br>Riku turned and fled from the room.  
>"...It wasn't a joke..." sobbed Roxas!<p>

End of flash back

Roxas wasn't looking forward to seeing Riku again! But even worse they would now be at the same school!  
>At that moment the train pulled up at twilight town station. Roxas groaned. Oh well might as well get on with it he thought.<br>As he climbed off the train, he heard a hyperactive squeal.  
>"Roxyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"<br>Roxas spun around to see his cousin jumping up and waving franticly.  
>"Hey Sora! I thought I told you to never call me Roxy!"<br>"You did but Roxy makes you sound so cute!"  
>"Oh shut up Sora!" grumbled Roxas giving Sora a shove.<br>"Come on now boys! Don't fight!" said Roxas' aunt and Sora's mother, chuckling to herself.  
>"We've got to get you ready for school on Monday Roxy!" cried Sora happily, draping his arm around Roxas' shoulders as the walked towards the car.<p>

After this Roxas went back to their house, had dinner and went straight to bed!

Sunday:  
>"Roxy...Roxy...Oh..Roxy...Come on Roxas get up!"<br>"hmmmmmmmmm...five more minutes..."  
>"Come on Roxy if you don't get up now you'll miss breakfast!"<br>"Don't care...sleep more important!"  
>"Oh alright then! Roxas is it ok if I look at your phone? It is! That's so kind of you! Oh who's Xion? Your girlfriend? I'll send her a text and see!"<br>"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" yelled Roxas leaping out of bed and tackling Sora around the waist, wrenching the iPhone out of Sora's hand.  
>"Good your up! Let's go down to the skate park! I said I'd meet Riku and the gang there this morning!" grinned Sora as he climbed up, off the floor.<br>"Ummmmm...actually I think I'll stay here! Unpack and you know settle in." mumbled Roxas, shrugging then scratching his head. That wasn't exactly the truth! Roxas did need to unpack for school tomorrow but the real reason was prolonging seeing Riku for as long as possible! He knew he would have to see him tomorrow at some point because of school but today there was no need to see him! In fact there was no need to go out side at all!  
>"Don't try to get out of this Roxas!" pouted Sora. "I want introduce you to all my friends! You need to meet Kairi, Namine, Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Oh I can't forget Marluxia, Larxene and you'll get to see Riku again!" cried Sora counting off the names on his fingers.<br>" I suppose..." shrugged Roxas.  
>"Great! Hurry up and get dressed! We don't want to keep Riku and the gang waiting"<br>Sora bounced out of the room. Roxas groaned, how is that Sora can always find away to talk me into things! he thought!

Roxas had pulled on his clothes. He had chosen to wear a long-sleeved grey t-shirt, black jeans, red converses and a navy blue zip up hoodie!  
>"Roxas are you ready to go?" Sora yelled up the stairs.<br>"Yeah just coming!"

Sora rushed into the skate park with his skateboard clutched under his arm, Roxas following slowly behind.  
>"Hey everybody this is my cousin, Roxas!"<br>A red-headed girl bounded up to him and gave a him a glancing hug.  
>"Hey Roxas! I'm Kairi!" she said grinning.<br>Next came over a tall, red-headed guy, a small, pretty blonde and a guy with a mullet.  
>"Hi my name is Namine." smiled the blond.<br>"Hi Roxy I'm Demyx!" squealed the boy with the mullet.  
>Roxas gritted his teeth at this! Oh great Sora had told them to call him Roxy!<br>"Hahahaha! Look at that the little blondie doesn't like being called 'Roxy'!" laughed the tall, red-head.  
>Roxas glared at him! He hated this guy already!<br>"The name's Axel! Kairi's brother! Got it memorized?"  
>"Have you got your eye on him Axel? We all know blondes are your type!" called over a boy with long pink hair.<br>At that point Roxas noticed Sora glaring over at the pink haired boy.  
>"Shut up Maluxia!" hissed Sora through gritted teeth.<br>"Nah!" said Axel loudly. "I have my on another little cutie!" winking at Sora.  
>Sora went maroon verging on beetroot.<br>"Who is it Axel?" squealed a tall blonde with strange antenna coming out of her hair, grabbing hold of Axel's arm and squashing her breasts against him.  
>Sora made a angry snorting noise and stalked off over to one of the skating ramps.<br>"Hey Sora wait! Larxene let go of me!"  
>As the group quieted down and went back to what they were doing, Roxas noticed a boy sitting on one the ramps reading! He eyes hadn't even lifted from the page! Roxas wondered over to him.<br>"Hey whatcha reading?" he said quietly sitting down beside the boy.  
>"Romeo and Juliet." the boy said only glancing briefly at Roxas but then going back to his book. "Is it good? I've never read it!"<br>"It's alright but I'm only reading it for school!"  
>"So... is it always this mad around here? Or is today special?" asked Roxas.<br>"Well they always go kind of mad when there is anybody new around!...I'm Zexion!"  
>"Roxas!"<br>"And let me make one thing clear! Don't ever call me Zexy!"  
>"Ok I won't call you Zexy if you don't call me Roxy!"<br>"Fair enough!" laughed Zexion.  
>"Hey where's Riku? He said to meet us here!"<br>"And here I am!"  
>The voice came from the gate. Roxas' head jerked up to see Riku standing there. He was taller and this hair was longer but otherwise he hadn't changed a bit! He walked over to where Sora and Axel (Axel wasn't looking so happy) were.<br>"Hey Riku you remember my cousin, Roxas!"  
>At this Riku spun around to meet Roxas' eyes.<br>"Yeah I do!" said Riku giving Roxas a ice-cold glare.  
>"Wow...! I've never seen Riku glare at anyone like that!" whispered Zexion. "What did you do to make Riku so mad at you?"<br>"Can you keep a secret Zexion?"  
>"Yeah why?"<br>Roxas poured out the entire story to Zexion!

Hope you liked! Please comment! Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow...that's some intense shit!"  
>"I know! I didn't mean to hurt him but when he did that it was really frightening and also I'm not even sure if I am gay!" said Roxas burying his head in his hands.<br>"Well that's that easy to tell! Ok look around the park and see who catches your eye!"  
>Roxas looked around! None of the girls really caught his eye, of course he thought they were pretty but couldn't imagine kissing anyone of them! None of the guys either, apart from Riku that is! I can't like him? Can I? Thought Roxas.<p>

Roxas stayed and hung out with Zexion until Sora had run down enough energy and wanted to go home!

Monday:  
>Sora's school didn't have a uniform so Roxas still had no idea what wear! Baggy jeans or skinny ones? Roxas was glad he got up extra early to get ready! Finally he was dressed! He had chosen to wear his favourite red skinny jeans (which were just a little bit to tight especially in the crotch and butt areas!), a black t-shirt with a red skull design on the front, his black converses, a dark grey hoodie and his usual checked wrist bands!<br>Him and Sora started off for school late! It was weird at weekends Sora was a really early riser but when it came to days with school involved, he just wouldn't wake up!  
>"Great I'm gonna be late on my first day!" grumbled Roxas as they both sprinted along the road!<br>"Stop moaning we're nearly there!"  
>At this point Roxas noticed the campus at the end of the road!<br>"So I'll take you to the office but then I'll have go to my first lesson! Come on!" panted Sora as they continued to run towards the approaching buildings.  
>When they finally arrived at the office, Sora sped off telling Roxas that he'd meet him at lunch. Suddenly a pretty brunette woman exited the office.<br>"May I help you?"  
>"Yeah! I'm new here and..."<br>"Oh your Roxas Raburesu!" she said cutting him off. "I was just coming to find you! I'm Ms Tifa!"  
>"Hi! I don't have my timetable yet! So could I get one!"<br>"Of course! Your first lesson is Math with Professor Luxord! Come on I'll take you!"  
>Roxas followed the friendly secretary up two flights of stairs and down the corridor to the left!<br>"Professor Luxord? You have a new student today!" said Tifa gently shoving Roxas into the lab!  
>"Ahhh so you're Roxas Raburesu! Please take a seat next to Mr Buredo!"<br>Roxas looked at the class and spotted the only empty seat just happened to be next to Riku!  
>Oh god!<br>Roxas slowly sat down staring straight ahead of him!  
>"Have stomped on anyone's heart lately?" hissed Riku.<br>"Talk later!" Roxas hissed back desperately trying to concentrate on the equation on the whiteboard!  
>"Fine!"<p>

As soon as the bell rang Roxas rushed out of the classroom, burying his head in his timetable! Art next! Thank god something Roxas could do!  
>Roxas entered the classroom and saw that girl he'd met yesterday, what was her name? Oh that's right it was Namine!<br>He noticed the space next to her was empty so he set up his easel there! She nodded and offered a small smile.  
>"So who's our teacher?"<br>"Her name's Miss Aqua! She's really nice...well she's really nice if you don't play up in lessons!" said Namine tilting her head slightly.  
>Roxas looked at her for awhile. It was true, she was cute but it just didn't do it for him!<br>At this point a pretty blue haired woman bounced in the classroom.  
>"Good morning class! Today we will be pairing up with the person next to us and painting each others portraits! So go on then, you have until the end of the lesson!"<br>Roxas assumed this was Miss Aqua, who next bounded up to him and said "You must be Roxas, the new student. You already know Namine? Good! She'll be you partner for today! Alright?"  
>"Yes Miss Aqua!"<br>"Just Aqua."  
>"Ok! Aqua!"<p>

Roxas and Namine painted and chatted through the entire lesson and Roxas found out how very good at art Namine was!  
>Next he had history, which unfortunately meant that Sora was in his class! Sora wouldn't stop talking for the whole lesson! Anyway it was lunch after that so he just went with Sora. After they had grabbed something to eat, Roxas and Sora went sat down at a table with Namine, Kairi, Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Riku! When Riku noticed Sora and Roxas approaching he immediately started to concentrate on his food. Sora went straight for the seat next to Axel and Kairi so the only other space left was next to Riku on one side and Zexion on the other! Roxas sighed and as he sat next to Riku, it was awkard. He couldn't talk to Zexion because he was having a argument with Kairi so Roxas was left to himself, he took this time to study each person. He started with Namine, she was trying to break up the argument between Kairi and Zexion, Axel was very focused on watching Sora while Sora was very focused on his lunch but the strangest thing was Demyx was leaning on his hand staring intently at Zexion as he raved about something! It wasn't a normal stare! It was a like like stare!<br>Demyx likes Zexion thought Roxas I'll remember that it might come in useful later!  
>"Roxas! Hey Roxas! Hellooooo! Anyone there?"<br>It was almost certain that Axel liked Sora, maybe if he got help from Namine and Kairi, he could get Demyx and Zexion together and Sora and Axel together! Now he just had to confirm his suspicions and then they'd be on a roll! Roxas did so love playing matchmaker!  
>"ROXAS!"<br>Roxas felt a sharp pain in his ear!  
>"Owwwwwww!" he squealed looking up to see Riku's face inches from his.<br>"What are you thinking about? You had a dopey expression!" said Riku folding his arms.  
>"Nothing.." stuttered Roxas immediately looking down at his lap, blushing violently!<br>"Roxas! Can I talk to you for a moment?" cried Kairi standing up and grabbing Roxas's arm.  
>Kairi dragged Roxas over to the other side of the cafeteria.<br>"You like Riku don't you?"  
>"What!" spluttered Roxas turning a even deeper shade of red.<br>"It's ok! If you want to know the feeling mutual!"  
>"What?"<br>"Riku likes you too Dummy!"  
>"No he doesn't!" said Roxas shaking his head. "I really hurt him!"<br>"You hurt him? What? When? How?"  
>Roxas sighed. He might as well tell her now! So Roxas told Kairi the entire story.<br>"Wow! That would explain a lot but it doesn't mean he doesn't still like you!"  
>"I don't know Kairi! But I'm fine with things the way they are!"<br>"Well just so you know neither me or Riku are going to give up without a fight!" grinned Kairi as she skipped back over to their table.  
>As Roxas approached the table, Riku immediately stood up and announced that he was going to football practice!<br>Kairi was really wrong about Riku's feelings! Riku obviously hated him! 


End file.
